Bully Royale
by Atalus
Summary: A new bully is trying to take over Buford's turf. A little help from the Flynn-Flecter brothers gives him a way to settle the score.
1. What today?

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.** **No copyright infringement is intended in these stories.**

Author's Notes: In the words of Phineas, "Have fun everybody." This piece is for fun and I hope you have fun reading it.

* * *

"Point, Ferb."

Ferb had managed to score another point on the boy standing in front of him. The other just shook his head and put his foil under his arm as he took off his bib mask. Phineas smiled at his step brother as he did the same. The green haired boy gave the other a questioning look as they sat down at a bench.

"You are just too much for me, Ferb. Your fencing skills are just as sharp as ever. It sure was cool that Vivian Garcia-Shapiro brought us along so we could get a few rounds in before her tournament starts."

Ferb nodded. They had fenced three matches with the him taking the match every time. _Sometimes I wonder if he lets me win. But I did get lessons while father and I still lived in England._

The two moved off the mats and sat down on a near by bench. Phineas picked up the sword and started examining it. Ferb merely watched as he bent it and let it spring back out. The look of dissatisfaction on his face spoke of the plans coming together in his mind. _In a few more seconds there would be something_...

"You know, it's hard to judge swordsmanship with these flimsy swords. A real man of the blade would be using a Broadsword and wouldn't back off if his opponent poked him. Hmmmmm." He smiled at his brother. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

…...

Baljeet was walking down the street to the library to see if they had any more books on the mathematical relationships of binary numbers. There was nothing he enjoyed more then starting the day with his head in a book and numbers before his eyes. So far he had managed to avoid seeing Buford today and hoped it would continue a little longer. That way he might be able to get a chapter read before he did something bully related to him.

"HEY! NERD! GET OVER HERE AND GET WHAT'S COMIN TO YA!"

He jumped at the comment and turned to see a blond haired boy walking toward him. He was just as large as Buford and just a hair taller. He had two black wrist bands on each arm and his shirt was a dark green with a red skull on the front. His shorts where black and he was wearing sunglasses. Baljeet threw his hands in the air and took off down the street at top speed.

"Run all you want, I'll get ya nerd"

The voice was gaining on him. He whipped around a corner and slammed into Buford.

"Watch it or I'll... oh, it's you. Is it time for the morning wedgie already?"

Just then the other boy rounded the corner and the two came eye to eye. The blond boy looked at Buford from head to toe.

"Get out! I am claiming this turf and all the nerds in it."

Buford's expression soured. He put himself between the other boy and Baljeet. With his chest puffed out, he grabbed the other boys collar and brought him boy to his level.

"Now you listen here, this is my turf and has been for years now. All the nerds here are mine!"

The other boys glare didn't waver.

"You know the code doesn't allow two bullies to share the same turf. So you know what we have to do?"

Baljeet looked around from behind him.

"You don't mean?"

"Yeah, it means we fight. But not yet. The code says that it must happen where all can see and witness who wins."

The other boy pulled himself free of Buford's grip.

"Not much of a crowd here. I'll be back in three hours. Be ready to hand over the nerd." He laughed as he walked around the corner.

"Buford, you can not fight. It is just barbaric. Is there not a way to settle this without resorting to violence?"

He could see the bully was deep in thought. His eyes lit up as he snapped his fingers.

"I just got a great idea! But first, ahem where's Perry?"

…...

A innocent looking green platypus with an orange bill and tail walked outside of Fencing is Cool. He blinked twice before hopping up on his back legs and placing a fedora on his head. He jumped again and caused the manhole cover he had been standing on to give way and spin him past. He landed in the sewer and dashed down the water way.

Suddenly, he stopped at the sight of four turtles looking up at him. He shooed them away and ran on to his lair. He jumped into his chair as a man with a white mustache appeared on the large screen overhead.

"Agent P, there has been a large amount of stone being delivered to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

So I guess this could be har..."

A voice off screen spoke up.

"Sir, remember the message."

"Oh, right. Uhhhhh. This means he might just be ston..."

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrr."

"Gah, Sorry Agent P. The Board tells me that I can not make any pun in direct reference to what he may or may not be doing in accordance with these actions. So get out there and put a stop to it so I can get these stupid jokes out of my head."

The platypus saluted. He then did a back flip onto a jet ski and raced down out of the sewers.

* * *

**This is just the start. More to come soon. Review,**


	2. Setting the stage

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.** **No copyright infringement is intended in these stories. **

* * *

Candace was pacing around the living of the home of the Flynn-Fletcher family. Her mother, Linda, was sitting on the couch reading a book. She would occasionally look up to eye her daughter, to see if there was any hope of her stopping. Finally she had enough.

"Ok, what's wrong Candace?"

The red headed teenager turn to face mom with a worried look on her face. She brought her hands in front of her and clasp them.

"Jeremy is due to be here in 2 minutes and 42 seconds. He is taking me mini golfing."

"Well that's great, sweetie. Oh, I'm sure you'll have a lovely time."

Candace's hands hit her forehead. Hunched over, she brought them down to start her rant.

"NO, you don't understand. Every time we have gone out to do something fun, Phineas and Ferb end up ruining it. It's just not fair. I leave him in hopes of getting you to see whatever they are doing to bust them. Then after all that it vanishes, you think I'm crazy again, and I waste all that time I could have been spending with MY boyfriend."

Linda sat down her book on her lap and gave the teen crisis her full attention. She was a little annoyed by the endless amounts of times she has told her daughter what she was about to tell her again. But what was one more time?

"You know you don't have to try to bust your brothers. You could have just stayed and enjoyed your time."

"DUH! But the boys are not going to bust themselves. Someone has to do it!"

"Well, this time why don't you just forget the boys and just stay with Jeremy. Promise yourself that you'll have fun today instead of focusing so much on your brothers."

DING DONG

"HE'S HERE!" She ran to the door, leaving her mom crossing her arms with a severely annoyed look.

"Candace! Promise!"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise."

She opened the door and saw that Jeremy was smiling at her. She always got a little dreamy eyed when she first saw him for the day. She snapped out of with a jerk as she heard him talking to someone behind her.

"….could be a challenge. But I'll do my best, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher."

"Thanks, dear. Now off you two. I want to be able to finish my book before your father comes home for lunch."

Jeremy grabbed Candace's hand and she let him pull her away from her house.

"You ready to have some fun today away from your brothers?"

"Oh sure…aaa….lots of fun. Not going to think a thing about what Phineas and Ferb might be doing."

They walked down the sidewalk toward the mini golf course

…..

Isabella was searching for her friends at Fencing is Cool. They had been sword fighting a few minutes ago when she had left them to go check on her mom. The sounds of metal on metal drew her attention further back. This was where the owner of the place kept all his collection of weapons. She walked back there to see two fully armored boys pummeling each other. One had deflected a strike that left the others midsection wide open, so he trust his blade into the exposed mid section. She gasp at the sight, then realized that even with all the force the wielder had put into it, the sword didn't penetrate the armor. Instead, the armor seemed to grow darker. That is when Phineas pulled his helmet off.

"Alright!. Got ya this time!"

"Whatcha do'en?" Isabella said when she saw who it was. She made her eyes as dreamy as she could make them as Phineas turn to face her.

"Oh, hey Isabella. We just finished our new armors. They use a vibrating gravitational generator to make the metal completely invulnerable while still allowing free range of motion. We also installed impact sensors all over the outer layer and connected them to a centralized computer in the back that keeps track of all the hits you get. After that we assigned a numeric value to those hits based on location and force. Then gave ourselves a set number of hit points we could get, that way we could see who won."

"Who won?"

"Yeah. We wanted to sword fight with real swords. But didn't want to lose any limbs or get hurt. But we needed a way to tell who won, thus the hit point system. But, just to be sure of the winner, we also made it to where the suit would lock up if the hit points got to the point we set. And don't worry, although it looks like it has turned off, it really hasn't. That way the person wearing it is never in danger."

He then realized his brother was in that very situation right now. He had not moved since Phineas landed the strike. Quickly, he grabbed Ferbs hand. His suit gained color again and he moved around as he took off his own helmet.

"Sorry, bro." Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

Just then Baljeet and Buford ran back to were they where. They both looked out of breath. Phineas looked at them with a smile.

"Hey guys. What's the rush?"

Baljeet was the first to regain his breath.

"Another bully has challenged Buford. They are to fight over something called 'turf'"

Buford stood and glared at the Indian boy.

"It's part of the Bully Code. That only one bully can lay claim to an area at a time. If another bully does wish to take said area from another bully, they must do battle. But only a battle where all can see, that way no one shall doubt who the bully really it."

They all stared at him.

"So, I was hopen you guys might be able to make something that could… what are you wearing?"

"Oh this? This is our new armor. It's completely invulnerable. And I think I have a way we can solve your dilemma for you. Ferb, you still have that blueprint for the arena?"

Ferb reached into his helmet and pulled out the design and held it out to Phineas.

"That's the one. Isabella, think you can get us some camera operators? We'll need them to broadcast the battle to the screens."

"I'm on it." She ran off to seek out her Fireside Girls.

The rest of the group walked outside and surveyed the empty parking lot.. Ferb nodded at his brother as he pulled a hammer and chisel out of his helmet. Phineas just smiled as he pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, this looks like as good a place as any."

…..

The top level of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. was covered with rock piles as Agent P spied out of the drain he had come up . He popped the drain cover off and leaped in. There was a little noise coming from the balcony, but everything else seemed to be still. He slowly maneuvered his way around the piles until he could see his nemesis fixing a ray gun onto the end of a floating platform. Seeing this as a good opportunity to get the jump on the man, he leaped up to pounce him.

Suddenly, a massive hand of stone reached up and grabbed him. He struggled to break free when he noticed the rock pile he had just passed was now standing on two legs. It had a body and head as well. Then a voice chimed in. He was turned to face Heinz as he walked over to him.

"Well, if it isn't Perry the Platypus. I see you are stuck between a rock and …some sort of dense substance or something. Anyway, let's talk more about my time as a lawn gnome. You see, Perry the Platypus, the other kids in the village really didn't like me around. I have no idea why, maybe it was the ocelots that raised me after my parents disowned me. But that's not important. What is important is that some of the kids would sneak out at night to throw rocks at me when I was at my post as a lawn gnome. My father never saw them, and even if he had, he wouldn't have stopped them. It was hard to stand there as pebbles where hitting you, Perry the Platypus."

He shook his head as the memory faded. He walked over to his floating platform before turning to face him again.

"But now, those rocks will stand up to defend me. BEHOLD! The Goleminator!" He paused for him to behold.

" It fires a tiny generator that causes piles of rocks to gather together to form Golems." Perry was staring at him with an angry look. "You know, rock men. Like the one holding you."

He then walked over to screen that displayed a massive amount of stone.

"But I am not satisfied with just a few Golems? No! I will fly my Goleminator over to the Danville Rock Emporium and use it on all those rocks as well. Creating an army! Then…..we will march, and take over the entire….TRI-STATE AREA!" He laughed as Perry chattered at him with a glare.


	3. The build up

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.** **No copyright infringement is intended in these stories. **

* * *

Candace and Jeremy had reached the sixth hole of the course. She was having a great time, even if she was losing by five strokes. It was her shot and hit the ball as she noticed an unusual amount of trucks start passing by carrying a large amount of stone.

"Um, isn't that a lot of stone?"

Jeremy looked over and nodded.

"Yeah, guess they need a lot of it some where."

He then looked up and saw Candace's eyes start glaring as she reached for her phone.

"Candace, it's your shot. "

"Yeahhh. Aren't you just a little curious where all those trucks are going?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend. Nothing else is that important to me right now."

She looked up at him and he was smiling at her. _I just know it's Phineas and Ferb, but Jeremy really wants to play mini golf with me. Wait, IS THAT TEN NINETY INCH TV'S. But Suzy isn't here. But urge to bust is growing. But I promised mom and myself that I wouldn't today. But that much stone and TV'S? Your BOYFRIEND WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU! Ok ok, I get it. Wait, why am I yelling at myself? _

…

"Alright. That's five thousand tons of stone blocks, ten tournaments viewing screens, five miles of wire, and a giant semi gravitational field generator in the shape of a sphere. Anything else?"

Phineas looked over his list again and checked off the parts as the guy read them off.

"Nope, that's it."

He heard a voice call out from behind another truck as the delivery driver walked off.

"Hey, I need some one to sign for all the mortar."

"That would be me, my good man."

He handed Phineas the clipboard.

"Say, aren't you a little young to be a stone mason?"

Phineas handed the clipboard back to him.

"Yes. Yes, I am"

"You kids grow up too fast for me. Ok, where ya want this?"

"Over by the south wall."

The driver pulled off as Isabella and the Fireside girls walked up.

"I got you camera crew, Phineas."

"Great. Now you'll be filming around the giant sphere in the center of the arena. We had it custom made so that any inside it will be somewhat weightless. That way they could be literally jump off the ceiling."

"Why not make it totally weightless?"

"Impact has less effect unless there is gravity at play. So the gravity in the rink is just enough to allow the competitors to use force just as they would outside. But it's more fun if you can do that from every angle. Now, I need you all to do a news broadcast announcing the first ever Bullinator Games."

They all nodded with approval as Isabella had told the all why they where need and what she thought Phineas and Ferb where building.

"They will be held here, at the Ferbasium, in an hour. I have a camera set up in the finished half on the media deck. That's floor seven. I'll be around to help you get into your positions as soon as we finish the other half."

Isabella turned and took charge of her troop and led them up to the media deck. Addison got the camera, Gretchen took sound, and the rest took chairs at the newsroom desk. Calls were made and deals where settled. In five minutes, they where live with Isabella giving the announcement.

…

Doofenshmirtz guided his hover craft to the Danville Rock Emporium. It was closed at the moment. He smiled at his nemesis who was still being held by the golem.

"You see, Perry the platypus. The Emporium is closed. The owner's niece is having a birthday party today and he will not be in for some time. So all the stone here are mine for the golem making. And you thought I didn't know how to spy on people. I'm a lot smart then I look, Perry the platypus."

Perry rolled his eyes as the self proclaimed doctor preformed his maniacal laugh. He looked around to see if there was anyway he could get free from the golem holding him.

"Now. Watch helplessly as I turn all the rock here into my personal army!"

Perry gasped as Doofenshmitz hit a button on his –inator and a flash of green light sprayed down on the rocks below. The evil doctor laughed more as one golem after another came together _What am I going to do?_

…

"That's right folks. Come down to the Ferbasium and witness the first ever Bullinator Games. Buford Van Stomm takes on a rival bully for turf rights. Who will win this epic battle of honor? Don't miss it. Today only."

Hundreds of people saw the live feed and rushed out of houses, stores, and laundry mats to get to the massive stone structure near the center of town. Baljeet was sitting in the ticket booth handing out tickets and explaining to people how to get to their seats.

The rival bully that Buford had been talking to earlier walked up him.

"Hey Nerd, what is all this? Your bully trying to freak me out?"

"No sir. In fact, if you will follow Ferb here, he will show you to the competitor's chambers."

Ferb appeared and gestated for the bully to follow him. The boy grunted and walked behind him till they walked down a corridor to a room where Buford and Phineas were already waiting. Phineas smiled as the big bully entered and eyed Buford. That is when Phineas jumped up and pushed a large metal device into his chest. His eyes went wide as the device unfolded to encase in armor.

"Wah, what is all this?"

"This is a Bullet Ultraviolet Laser Laceration Yak-proof armor, or BULLY-proof armor."

Buford looked at him and raised an eye brow.

"Yak proof?"

"Yeah. A yak helped us test the durability of the armors and he wanted to be mentioned in the name. But on to the rules of the games. You both will be fight in a three hundred and sixty degree sphere with omnidirectional gravity. This mean that you can run up the walls and jump to the ceiling. We also have weapon racks on each side of the bottom platform. Each of you can take two thousand points of damage before you suits will lock up. Don't worry, you are still totally protected. At that point, who ever is still moving will be proclaimed the winner. Any questions?"

The other bully looked at him.

"What is all this? We are having a fight for turf."

"And a fight you will have. Just a lot bigger and a lot more fun then before. Plus..." He hit a button and the platform started raising, a hatch opened and allowed them to pass though it to bring them into the massive rink Phineas had just been speaking of. "...we gathered an audience for the event. So prepare your self for the first Bullinator Games."


	4. The Final Roke Joke

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.** **No copyright infringement is intended in these stories. **

The crowd roared as the platform locked into place. Phineas pulled out a head set and put it on. Buford and the other bully looked around in awe as they saw a coliseum filled to the brim with spectators. The Fireside girls whirled around the sphere on mechanical arms. Each was operating a video camera pointed at them. Their attention was brought back down as they heard the speakers erupt with Phineas's voice.

"Ladies and gentleman, I welcome you to the Ferbisium. We have a battle like no other here for you today. Two bullies will face off to see who gets to claim turf rights to the nearby neighborhood. Each contestant is in a suit specially made to protect them from any attack. This allows them to use real weapons against each other."

He paused as gasps and cheers came from the crowd. A moment passed before he continued.

"Each hit has been rated with a point value. The value is then based on where they got hit and how hard the blow was. They can take up to two thousand points of damage before the suit locks up and they are unable to move. Don't worry, the suit will still protects them from harm after that happens. So tell me, are you all ready for the Bullinator Games?"

Cheers roared at them in response.

"BULLIES, ARE YOU READY?"

Both of them grabbed their helmets and growled at each other before putting them on. They nodded soon after. Phineas moved off the platform and leaped at another small opening in the floor. He vanished down the hole as a hatched closed. His voice returned a few moments later.

"THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

Both bullies ran at each other at full steam and fists raised.

…

Candace and Jeremy walked to the twelfth hole hand in hand. She was having such a great day. They were just having fun without interruption. Then her attention was drawn to a TV in the check in booth.

"Is that Phineas? On TV? Ooooooooooh They are so bus.."

"Candace, you want to take the first shot?"

"Aaaaa, Suurree. You know, Jeremy. The boys might be doing something bustable….I am cool. We could go see what it is."

"Nah. I'm sure that whatever they are doing is not half as fun as spending this time with you."

_Am I really still considering trying to bust the boys after that? REALLY/ NO! Put the phone away. Don't call. Put it AWAY! _Candace looked down and didn't even realize that she really did have her phone in her hand, flipped open, and ready to call her mom. With every once of will power she had, she closed her phone. _That's it. Now put it away._ She slipped it into its holder and took her hand away. _Good. Now pick up your club and get back in the game. If you're going to miss out on busting, you might as well win the game._ A smile blossomed on her face at the thought. There was no reason to lose to Jeremy. She had beaten him before at games and his congratulations where always nice. So what is one more time?

"Your'e right. I'll take you up on the offer." _And now I'm playing to win._

…..

Perry looked up at the golem holding him. He had an idea to get out of his grip, but how would he defeat a pile of rock? It's wasn't like there was a jackhammer just sitting outside ready to use.

Then he looked slightly to his left and saw just that. He took a deep breath as he gathered up his strength and saliva he could muster. Then he threw his head back and spit in the golems face. As expected, it dropped him to try to clean its face. Heinz turned around just as he jump off the platform.

"Perry the platypus, how did you escape? Now matter, I still have my golem army. GOLEMS, deal with him!" Heinz points at Perry as the golem on the platform with him trips and knocks him off. He hits the ground as the golem hits the controls and drops the platform to ground.

"You fool! Are you as dumb as a box of rocks?" He stops and reflects on what he said. Perry runs over to the jackhammer as he is surrounded by the golems. Heinz rubs his forehead as he comments. "I just told a rockman that he's dumb as a rock."

Perry starts the jackhammer and turns to face the army looming over him. Heinz see what he is about to do. "Great, que dramatic music." The rockmen recoiled at the sight and the monotreme lunged at them with the jackhammer in hand. Four where reduced to gravel is seconds. Rockmen tried to fight back, smashing and trashing. But Perry was always one step ahead of the them. The last golem fell on the platform the Goleminator was on and launched it into the air. He saw it and tossed his weapon at it. Just before the two came together, it activated and fired into the distance. A shower of parts fell to the ground. Heinz looked around with his hands on his hips.

"Well, yeah. Army gone. Ride home destroyed. Am I forgetting anything else?" He sees Perry strap on a jet pack and rocket into the sky. "Oops, almost forgot that. ahem CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! OK, now I have to call a cab."

…...

"Both competitors have only five hundred hit points left. It is still anyone's game as both bullies have chosen hammers as weapons. They seem to be sizing each other up. Who will make the next move?"

Phineas and Ferb were the announcers of the games. People where cheering like crazy as the pair had littered the ground with weapons and what used to be weapons. The Fireside girls had been spinning around the arena on their camera mounts so that there was always an eye on the action.

"So, is that all you got?" The other bully yelled.

"Not even close." Buford answered as he set himself for another charge.

Just then, a beam hit the Ferbisuim. The entire place began morphing into a hoard of golems. The audience screamed in terror as the fled. Phineas and Ferb jumped off the ones they where standing on top of and ran to the center. Golems had smashed the sphere as the they both got there. That is when Buford brought the hammer he had been holding down on it's head. It laid there as Buford landed three more hits, reducing it to a gravel pile. Phineas looked at him, then to Ferb. The Fireside girls gathered behind them as more golems lumbered toward them.

"Well, brother. I would say it's hammer time."

Ferb produced several more buckles and handed them out to each person. Phineas put his own on and turned to everyone as they all activated their armors.

"Now proper way to demolish a golem is..."

The other bully leaped over his head and hammered another one to the ground. Buford ran after him as he garbed a mace.

"Nevermind. Get'em!"

Everyone grabbed a weapon and runs out to meet the golems.

…...

"So did you have a good time today?"

Candace and Jeremy where walking home from the mini golf course. They had just walked up to the Flynn-Fletcher house. They where standing at the front door hand in hand.

"It was such a wonderful day. I felt like a major stress reliever. I really can't figure out why that is though."

"It might be because this was one of the four days this summer you have not been calling me all day about busting Phineas and Ferb."

Candace spun around to come face to face with her mother. She was wearing a great big smile.

"You're right. But that doesn't mean I have given up trying. I will bust them if it's the last thing I do."

Linda just smiled.

"At least I have found a way to distract you from that."

Candace went wide eyed and turn to Jeremy.

"You …...and her...?"

Linda answer the question Candace couldn't get out.

"I asked Jeremy to keep your mind off your brothers for one day so you could have fun."

She was in shock. Candace could not comprehend when her mother would have asked him to do such a thing. Finally she regained enough composer to ask him.

"You agreed to that?"

His smile of large and confident.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Huh, well it was a great day. Thanks again, Jeremy."

She gave him a kiss on the check and went inside. Leaving her mom and Jeremy with jaws hanging open. She then noticed a familiar sound and turned toward it's origin.

"Oh, there you are Perry."

…...

A thrown hammer smashed into the last golem. All around them stood piles of gravel. Phineas looked around as the group gathered back together. Several had to have their suits reset because they took too many hit points, but they all where still standing at battles end. The bully walked up to Buford and took off his helmet.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Almost everyday."

He stuck out his hand and waited for Buford to take it. When he did, he shook it.

"It's yours. You, sir, are a better bully then I if you can still bully with all this cool stuff happening."

With that, he hit the release button and took off the armor. He handed it to Ferb as he passed him and walked away from the site of the battle. Phineas turn to Buford with a smile.

"Well, that means your the winner Buford. Congratulations."

Just then, a man pulled up in a truck and jumped out.

"Where did all this gravel come from?" He turned to the kids looking at him. "Is this all yours?"

Phineas shook his head. "We're done with this and don't need it anymore."

He walked over to Phineas.

"I'm the owner of the Danville Rock Emporium. I have been wanting to have a gravel sale for some time now. So can I have all this gravel?"

"Sure."

"Great. Haul it off guys." Several dump trucks and in-loaders appeared and loaded every piece of the gravel into the trucks. Minutes later, the kids where left standing on an empty lot.

Phineas looked up and said. "Well that was fun."

Everyone nodded. Ferb jerked his head around, looking at from person to person. Waiting for a certain line to be said. When he saw that no one was going to, he spoke up.

"Oh, for heavens sake, I'll say it. That rocked."

…...

The owner of the Danville Rock Emporium opened up the back gate to let the trucks in. When he did, he saw all the pile of gravel left over from the fight earlier. His hands fell to his side as his jaw dropped. "OH COME ON!"

* * *

**That's all folks. Review and let me know if you like the format of this story. My other stories don't use this format and seem to more popular. But let you voice be heard. I'm always open to ideas and constructive criticism. **


End file.
